


Aftermath 2.0

by PoisonChamomile



Series: Season 4/5 Toy Box [2]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chases, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Foreplay, Guilt, Hunt Gone Wrong, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Revised Version, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: Summary: Revised story from 2006. Conclusion to “The Hunt” Everything has been resolved-well maybe not everything…Status: Revision is progress.





	1. Troubling Thoughts

_Italics - character thoughts,  alternate scene change_

 

It was a beautiful, upbeat second in the lively city. Underneath the calm, anxiety and uncertainty lingered from the Hunt. After the announcement, Megabyte stalked the sprites within the confines of the Principal Office. With their evasive actions and quick-thinking, the sprites fought back. The resourceful sprites quarantined the virus — or so they thought. The real Megabyte switched forms and vanished. Mainframe’s security remained on high alert. Bob, AndrAIa, and Matrix patrolled G-Prime. Dot Matrix constructed the schematics of her plan - one to be utilized after a necessary break.  

Back at her apartment in Braudway, Dot organized the chaos. The items — a mirror, makeup brushes, lipstick, eyeshadow palette, tiara, necklace, veil, gloves —  were scattered about.  Methodically, she gathered the items from the coffee table. She discarded the jeweled tiara and lace gloves on the bedroom closet floor. She then returned the cosmetics to their proper compartments in the bathroom cabinet.

The relieved sprite returned to the living room and sat down on the beige sofa. She retrieved her organizer from the glass table. Her polished finger activated the screen. With a swipe, she accessed the bookmarked read-me file. Her violet eyes narrowed at the text on the screen.

 _Why aren’t my plans working?_   Sighing with frustration, Dot swiped to another read-me file. _The citizens are depending on me to protect them._ Her indigo eyes darted from one sentence to the other. She paused, then swiped. 

 _They’re failing because ..._ She inhaled. _Because ..._ she exhaled. She read the text without absorbing the information. Megabyte’s too unpredictable now. _I can’t anticipate his actions._

As she studied the file, Dot Matrix realized something. She needed her guardian, but felt alienated from him — suspicious of him, even. In sympathy, he understood and reassured her. The compassionate guardian reminded her to forgive herself. Her familiar friends - remorse and hesitation - prevented this.

The conflicted sprite glanced from the screen. She regarded the small gun on the table - courtesy of Matrix. _I almost want Megabyte to appear …_ the command.com growled, gripping the organizer with trembling fingers. Powering-down the organizer, she placed it next to the gun. She regarded the weapon for a few nanoseconds, then shook her head _. No -- delete that thought and clear the schedule._

The exhausted sprite arose and returned to the bedroom. She shut the window’s blinds, then approached the dresser and switched on a few electric candles. She reclined on the berth and tapped her icon. The satin sheets caressed her soft, bare skin, and the gentle illumination from the candles complimented her emerald skin. 

Dot gazed at the ceiling, inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. She visualized his azure, well-sculpted body between her spread thighs. His name escaped her ruby lips; her hesitant hand clutched her breast, and the other slithered between her thighs.

 _The handsome sprite’s tender hands kneaded her firm globes. Dot wove her fingers through his silver locks. “Dot, you're so beautiful," he whispered against her clammy skin._  

"Oh … Bob …" Dot murmured in the candlelight. In this sanctuary, she forgot her troubles and bathed in the serenity of its warmth.

The enraptured sprite squirmed and nibbled on her bottom lip. Carefully, she kneaded the supple globe and plunged her fingers into her dripping serial port. She increased the friction and imagined his sweet whispers in her ear. The room filled with her: soft panting, gasping, and moaning.

_“I love you,” Bob soothed. His chocolate eyes gazed into hers with lust and love._

 “I love you,” Dot feverishly moaned. Her diligent fingers dove between slick, velvet walls. She wiggled a third finger in. 

 _In her fantasy, Bob eagerly stroked his erection. Her lover leaned forward, his chest pressing up to hers. "Dot," he grinned lovingly, "I need you.” His tender lips brushed hers. The guardian thrust forward._  

Dot’s fingers desperately stroked; her inner thighs trembled, and her core-com raced.

 _Their slick, firm bodies merged; his hands gripped her slender waist, and her hands clutched his shoulder blades. His lips brushed the shell of her ear, whispering her name. “Dot …”_  

Her diligent digits pinched a pert nipple as she increased her efforts. Her gasping and moaning followed the rising intensity of her fantasy. 

_His octave lowered, and his lips teased against her ear. “Are you satisfied?” He nipped at her earlobe. Suddenly, the guardian leered, glared, and morphed. "Miss Matrix," Megabyte sneered. His wicked lips claimed hers. The virus thrust forward --_

“No …”  Dot gasped, back arching and toes curling. She collapsed against the sheets, her quivering body drenched in sweat.  “Not again,” the shaken command.com groaned and quickly removed her slick fingers. Panting, she gradually sat up.

 _It’s always the same -- when we’re together, Bob changes._ The disgusted sprite hugged her trembling knees to her chest. She buried her face between them. _What’s wrong with me?_   She deeply inhaled and exhaled. _I'm not attracted to that blue-tinned coward … I’m not!_

She slowed her rapid breaths and shuddered.

_Bob ... I'm so sorry._

 

 


	2. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor stops in for coffee

Soft rings interrupted Dot from her thoughts. _Oh great,_ Dot thought sarcastically.

The startled woman gradually stood up and entered the en suite bathroom. She pushed the sink tap button and waited, shutting her eyes and listening to the running water. When the basin filled, she cupped her trembling hands and rinsed her face. Diligently, Dot combed through slick bangs and smoothed devilish locks. She opened the cabinet and recovered its contents to fix her face; she re-applied ruby lipstick, pressed loose powder, and padded a highlight under-eye concealer. The made-up sprite inspected her reflection and left.

Upon entering the room, Dot heard more rings. Quickly, she snatched her icon and double-tapped it. She examined the crisp ivory and navy business attire and sighed as a familiar sense of security returned. Satisfied, she squared her shoulders and exited the bedroom. _Here goes nothing._

The command.com approached the hallway; passed the kitchen and entered the living room. “Just a nano,” she called while approaching the slate door. She typed in the security code into the control panel. She remained professional and collected.

As the door slid up, Dot’s eyes widened. "Bob?”

“Hello Dot.” The handsome guardian flashed a nervous grin and waved.

Dot placed her hand on her left hip. “Are you finished searching already?”

“Yeah, for now,” Bob sighed and shook his head. “Mind if I come in?” He raised a brow

Dot paused, and her core-com palpitated. She gazed at his boyish face and hypnotic hazel eyes.

" _I love you,” Bob soothed. His chocolate eyes gazed into hers with lust and love._

Shaking her head from the bittersweet playback, Dot stepped aside.

“Thanks.” The guardian wearily crossed the entrance - into the orderly, but chic, apartment.

The two sprites stood awkwardly - a few steps apart from each other.

“I, uh ...” Bob surveyed the open-concept apartment. He noticed the warm colour palette - eggshell, beige, caramel, latte, espresso, and ivory. “... Really like what you did with the place.”

“Thanks,” Dot crossed her arms and inspected her work. “I did a little redecorating after the restart.”

“It’s nice,” the guardian nodded. He combed his nimble fingers through his chrome locks.

“Well Bob,” Dot tilted her hip to the right side, “did Matrix and AndrAIA find anything?”

"Not in G-Prime.” The cobalt guardian’s facial features tightened. "Megabyte evaded the scanners.” Frustrated, he rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s sector is a maze."

The petite sprite offered a tired smile and reassurance. “We just have to keep searching.” Crossing the distance between them, she squeezed his forearm. “I know you’ll find him.”

The weary guardian nodded. “Megabyte will come out - sometime.”  Bob paused and studied the eggshell carpet. Straightening his shoulders, he exhaled. “Dot, we need to talk.”

“Now,” Dot raised an elegant brow, ‘isn’t a good time.”

“Can’t you clear your schedule?” Bob raised a brow and titled his head. “No time like the present, right?” He offered a boyish grin.

“... Right.” Dot lowered her shoulders. “Well, what do we need to talk about?”

“Let’s move on.” The guardian flashed a sincere, reassuring smile. He closed the distance between them. “Forget the whole wedding thing.”

“How?” The command.com crossed her arms while rubbing her biceps. She closed her eyes and sighed. “I gave up on us -- _again_.”

“Dot,” Bob sighed and gently rubbed her shoulders. "You can’t keep beating yourself over it.” He lovingly gazed at her. His facial features softened. “I still love you."

“I can’t.” Dot’s sorrowful eyes gazed into his accepting ones. “Not yet.” She closed her eyes and sighed.

Bob nodded and removed his hands. “I guess we need more time.”

 _“I’m sorry.”_ Dot clutched his forearm.

"Hey, don’t worry about it." Bob shrugged. “Right now, I need a recharge.” He rolled his shoulder muscles and stretched his neck.

“Why don’t you sit down.” Dot smiled and approached the couch. “I’ll brew up some java.”

"Thanks.” The boyish guardian plopped down on the soft, beige cushion “I’m running on empty." he grinned with gratitude.

“There you go again,” The hostess scolded and placed her hands on her hip. “Running around and jumping into situations - without preparing _first_.”

“I don’t have time for calm, thoughtful planning.” Her guest averted his gaze and nervously rubbed his neck.

“Then, I’ll be seeing you around the diner more.” Dot glanced to the side and placed her hands behind her back.

“Sure, why not?” Bob shrugged. “Dot’s Diner has the best shakes in Mainframe.”

“Well, good.” The pretty’s sprite’s shoulders relaxed. She beamed brightly with slightly flushed cheeks.

With matching cheeks, the handsome sprite returned her grin. Lost in the familiarity of the past, the two sprites exchanged glances.

“I’ll have the java ready in a nano.” Smiling, Dot turned around and retreated to the cozy kitchen.

“Riiiiight.” The mischievous guardian chuckled and crossed his arms. He reclined against the plush sofa.

 _Maybe we CAN sort things out._ Dot thought as she entered the ivory kitchen. Her core-com fluttered, and her cheeks flushed.  Opening the latte-coloured cupboard, she fetched two sky-blue mugs. She grinned at the “ **We Mainframers stick together** ” slogan on the ceramic mugs. She placed one cup under the java dispenser and pressed the red button. 

 _That’s strange,_ the olive sprite pondered as she leaned back against the espresso-coloured counter, _Bob usually reports back to the Principal Office._ When the dispenser finished, she replaced one mug with the other one. _That’s not like him_. She crossed her arms and rested her chin on a fist. _What if …_ _What if it isn’t Bob?_ The command.com’s core-com palpitated, and her stomach twisted in knots.  The weary sprite peeked through the kitchen doorway. She observed her guest as he tinkered with the gun from the glass table. _What if it’s … Megabyte?!_

_Ba-thump … Ba-thump … Ba-thump …_

Bob’s finger slightly squeezed on the trigger. He returned the gun on the glass coffee table and retrieved her organizer, loading a read-me file.

 _That’s basic --_ _Megabyte wouldn’t use the same strategy._ The analytical sprite noticed that Glitch was missing from the arm bracer. "-- He would!" she gasped and propped herself against the kitchen wall.

 _Ba-thump_ _… Ba-thump … Ba-thump …_

Dot’s pupils dilated, and her shoulders tensed.  She pushed her sweaty palms pressed against the wall. _He’s here -- in my apartment!_

"Hey Dot,” her guest inquired while he squinted at the read-me file, "is the java ready?”

"... Yes,” Dot replied in a collected manner, “just a nano.” Her mind raced with tactical information. _He has my organizer!_ Her eyes widened in horror. _I have to distract him and contact the others._

The frightened sprite’s chest contracted and expanded, and her finger flexed. She grabbed the cooled mugs and straightened her posture.

Cautiously, she entered and placed his mug on the coffee table.  The cautious sprite sat herself in the smaller toffee-coloured chair - across from him. She clutched the mug against her chest. _Stay frosty._  

“Thanks.” The guardian nonchalantly returned the organizer. He eyed the mug and beamed at the slogan. Sipping on his java, he observed his friend’s nervous demeanour. “Hey Dot, are you okay?”

“Yeah -- never better.” Dot swallowed the freshly brewed java. She glanced at the organizer on the table.

“Is this about the organizer?” Bob’s gaze lingered on her ruby lips. He brought the mug to his lips and swallowed.

“No.” The command.com had another sip and casually picked-up the organizer. “All of my valuable data is erased anyway.”

“Oh, good thinking,” Bob coolly shrugged. He noted her undereye circles and trembling fingers. “You know, a little _downtime_ won’t hurt your schedule.”

“My schedule is fine - I’m fine!” Pouting, Dot drank the strong beverage _. Yeah, right. This is MY downtime. Is obsession a family trait, virus?_

“Alright, alright.” The defensive guardian held out his hand passively, “Sorry I asked.”

“Look, I’m pretty beat,” The tired command.com rubbed her eyes. “I’ll just go offline for a few nanos.”

“Oh - here, you take the loveseat. I’ll just go --” Bob glanced over his shoulder. “-- in the kitchen.”

“I’d prefer the bedroom.” Dot rubbed her forehead with a free hand. She gulped down more of the tar-like liquid. “Bob, where’s Glitch?”" she asked casually.

“Uh … I left it on the workbench,” Bob’s brushed the back of his head, “when I worked on my car. Pretty basic, right?”

“With everything that’s happened,” Dot scolded, “that _is_ basic!” Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot on the carpet (as to maintain her annoyed pretense).

“Well,” The cobalt sprite’s shoulders slumped, “I been more _reckless_ lately.” He glanced at her.

“Yes, you have,” the command.com remarked and uncrossed her arms. She minimized her organizer and attached to her belt. She grabbed her porcelain mug and rose. “Look, it’s been a long cycle.” She slowly backed away from the sofa. “I’ll just go and --”

“-- can’t you stay here?” Bob interrupted and rose with mug in hand. “What’s the problem?” He raised his brows and pleaded. The two sprites stood in a silent stand-off.

_Ba-thump … Ba-thump … Ba-thump …_

Dot looked away.  Her friend’s foreign, intense stare unnerved her. “The gateway command and core codes aren’t here.” She turned her head back to glare at him. “You’re wasting my time.”

“Ah ... Excellent perception, Miss Matrix.” The pseudo-guardian’s lips spread into a satisfied grin. Bob’s voice oozed with sarcasm. "I’d advise that you _load_ your weapons properly. " Nonchalantly, he drank from his java mug.

Shocked, Dot gawked at the intruder. Her ceramic mug slipped to the floor, with the java spilling over the eggshell carpet. She hastily bent down and retrieved the mug. "What do you want, Megabyte?"

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d visit,” Pseudo Bob leered and tilted his head, “just for a friendly chat.”

“There’s nothing to negotiate for, _virus_.” Facing her guest, she retreated from the sitting room into the hallway.

“Leaving so soon, my dear?” The copy finished his cup. “How rude.” Sighing dramatically, he placed the mug on the glass table. He pressed the palm of his hand on the glass surface.

Suddenly, the guardian’s pressed uniform convulsed and strained. The small data form violently jerked and spasmed. Cobalt skin morphed into metallic indigo -- lethal claws unsheathed from soft fingers and scratched the priceless glass table. The glass (from the table) shattered from the applied pressure.

The data form’s eyes glowed as he arose. Slowly the virus stalked into the hallway- after his host. His crocodile grin spread as she retreated from him.

_Ba-thump … Ba-thump … Ba-thump …_

Dot carefully backed away until her back bumped against a door. Defensively, she raised the porcelain mug and swung. Suddenly, his metallic hand gripped her slender wrist. Shocked, she dropped the mug while her wide indigo eyes stared into intense teal.

_Suddenly, the guardian leered, glared, and morphed. "Miss Matrix," Megabyte sneered. His wicked lips claimed hers._

Megabyte tightened his grip, making his captive flinch. The virus chuckled menacingly and released her wrist. Her shoulders collided against the slightly ajar door. With a startled gasp, she fell onto the floor - right into the linen closet.

 _Come on Dot, think!_   Wincing, the startled sprite leaned on her elbow and sat up. She back-spaced into the closet wall and propped up against it. Her core-com pounded in her chest while she pressed her knees against it (shielding her icon.)

 _Think of something_ _!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob and Dot had a nice scene- and then I had to ruin it. Special thanks goes to Gothicbot for editing and proof reading.


	3. Tatics

_You've got a habit of breaking things_

_Messing with minds with your plots and schemes_ – Habit, Gabrielle Shonk

 

“Ah, Dot Matrix, surrendering so soon?” the malevolent virus tapped his chin with a claw. His grand, metallic form shadowed his stubborn prey’s. “What a pity,” he flashed her a crocodilian grin.

Dot swallowed at the ominous silhouette in the doorway. She flinched from the muscle spasm in her shoulders.

“Now, with that little pleasantry out of the way,” the predator commented with a tilt his head, “let us continue our discussion in a civil manner, shall we?”

Dot glowered at her unwanted guest. “How is invading my home civil?” She pressed her palms against the wall and slowly arose.

“I do apologize for the unexpected intrusion," Megabyte chuckled sardonically. Lowering his head, he entered the walk-in linen closet.

“Then state your business and leave," Dot shivered. Her assailant’s massive form drowned out the hallway lights. She stared into his eyes that glowed in the darkness of the closet.

"You seem frightened, my dear," the predator purred. Tenderly, he trailed an icy claw along his prey’s clammy cheek.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Dot protested; her hands balled into fists, her nails pierced her palms.

“Ah, defiant to the bittersweet end.” Megabyte smoothly approached her – his lips inches from hers. “How _gratifying_.”

Suddenly, Dot elbowed the virus in the abdomen. Quickly, she lunged for the closet doorway and landed on her elbows and knees, wincing. She steadily arose from her position and sprinted from the closet.

The virus cringed from the slight ache in his abdomen. Growling, he spun around and strode out. With an outstretched clawed hand, two metallic appendages spontaneously shot from his knuckles.

The frightened command.com furiously typed in the control panel by the entrance. A bead of sweat trailed down her forehead and her core-com raced. _Come on, come on!_   The door rose - halfway up -when two coils shredded metal and wire. It then slammed shut, locking the prisoner in with the tiger. She glanced over her shoulder (at her viral assailant), before she swiftly retreated into the kitchen.

Megabyte’s dreadful steps echoed in the hallway. The hunter’s core-com palpitated as he peered around the kitchen. He scrutinised his surroundings and backspaced. Unexpectedly, a glass pot smashed against the wall – right behind him. Another java pot shattered nearby, narrowing missing his head. _What an insufferable sprite_ , he mused in annoyance.

“Get out of my apartment!” Dot shouted while retrieving a porcelain mug. As she aimed, two coils snaked around her wrists. The azure china shattered against the tiled floor. She dug her heels into the tile and struggled against the coils’ manipulations. She gripped the espresso-coloured counter to stall their traction. A third coil slithered into the kitchen and twined her wrists together. Gradually, they dragged her toward the virus.

“What childish antics, Miss Matrix,” Megabyte scolded, shaking his head.  Like a marionette on strings, his captive wiggled against the metallic appendages. The coils reeled in their catch and paused in front of their master. “I’m quite disappointed.” He reprimanded as he placed his hands on his hips. “Such immaturity is unbecoming of you.”

“Well, now my entire schedule is offline!” With burning cheeks, the defiant captive tested her binds. Her shoulder and spinal muscles tensed. _I’m the system’s command.com – I’m not a child, you basic dipswitch!_

“I’m sure you’ll reschedule.” The malicious virus gestured at the familiar beige couch. “Sit.”

“I rather stand, thank you.” The command.com interjected and squared her shoulders. _I‘ll never trust a virus._

“I insist,” Megabyte advanced, and Dot backspaced. Virus and sprite observed each other in silence; he crossed his arms and raised a brow while she scowled.

“Fine,” Dot sighed in defeat. She took a seat and folded her bound hands her lap.

“You know,” the metallic intruder regally sat beside her, “your interior is rather splendid.” He reclined against the soft cushions and crossed his legs.

“Well thank you,” She replied sarcastically and shrugged, “but I don’t take clients.”

“Ah, a shame.” Her sinister captor placed his clawed hand on his knee. “My humble abode requires a woman’s touch.” He flashed her another crocodilian grin.

“Get to the point,” The lovely captive’s cheeks flushed, and her hands balled into fists. _Ugh, he’s giving me the jaggies._

“Very well Miss Matrix,” Megabyte droned and examined his lethal claws. “These past cycles have been rather eventful, haven’t they?” He peered down at his host.

“Yes they have,” Dot ‘s shoulders dropped, and her plush lips tightened. “Thank you for reminding me.”  A large metallic hand clasped her bound ones – reminding her of their size differences.

“I do so enjoy a challenge, Dot,” the charismatic virus squeezed her hands. “You have proven to be the greatest challenge of all.”

“I don’t plan around your _amusement_ ,” the weary sprite spat with stiff shoulders and clenched fists. “My friends, my family, my wedding, my home – they aren’t something to toy with!" 

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, my dear,” Megabyte rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’m merely following my programming.”

“That’s not your programming talking,” Dot glowered and tilted her chin. “You enjoyed our suffering!”

Megabyte recoiled while his captive glared. After a few nanoseconds, he narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders. “And what of yours, my dear?” He waved a hand dramatically and regally tilted his angled jaw.

“What do you mean?” the disgusted woman leaned back. She raised an elegant brow and tilted her head.

“You’re merely prolonging the inevitable, my dear,” the insidious virus paused, then leaned in – his face suddenly inches from hers. “Admit that you’ve enjoyed your station - no, the _power_ my ambitions have granted you.”  

 _What? You’re wrong!_ The command.com flinched and turned away. “Someone had to assume command,” she exhaled and relaxed her shoulders.

“Alas … Power is power.” Megabyte snickered and squeezed her hands, then removed his hand.

“There’s a difference.” Her narrowed eyes peered into his, her shoulders tensed once again.

“Only by incentive,” Megabyte dryly chuckled. “You know,” he stroked his chin thoughtfully, “your defiance never ceases to intrigue me.”

“Your dominance never ceases to disrupt this system.” Furrowing her brows, she inched closer, “And my schedule.”

“That is quite unfortunate.” Grinning, Megabyte placed a claw under her chin. “I have the perfect solution to this … disruption.”

"Oh really?” Dot mocked, her voice oozed with sarcasm.

“Yes, my dear ...” He gently tilted her chin while she stared back in defiance. “I propose a truce.”

“Give me one good reason why!” The command.com adverted her gaze, cringing as icy metal stroked her skin.

“Very well. Consider this unpredictable variable --” Softly, he turned her head. His wicked lips ghosted hers. “-- curiosity.”  

“Curiosity?” Wide-eyed, she gaped at him. As his lips met hers, her eyes slid shut.


End file.
